We Are Family!
by EpicKiya
Summary: Dr. Tan strikes once again. And this time he conjures up a plan that he knows won't fail! Will the DCI find a way to stop him?
1. He Was Just Teasing!

**We Are Family!**

**Summary: Dr. Tan strikes once again. And this time he conjures up a plan that he knows won't fail! Will the DCI find a way to stop him?**

**Disclaimer: I own Techz and other misc characters.**

**Notes: Kind of a spin-off from "Glitter Me This". Yeah, let's go with that. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, randomness, violence, cussing, semi-crossdressing, sexual content (nothing too major), a threesome, overload on cuteness, and I think that's it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - He Was Just Teasing!

It seem to be another normal- phfft! Who in the hell am I kidding?

Nothing seems to be normal in Dance Central City. Like at the moment.

"But Mo! You can't do that!"

"I can it if I want to and I said no! I thought I made it very clear!" "Mo, he wasn't going to... pile-drive me. I swear. Besides, he rubbed my butt a couple of times during a makeouts and you never seem to have a problem with that! Like what the hell?!"

Glitch crossed his arms, continuing his way to the meeting room with Mo next to him. The two was in their DCI outfits. There was something going on and the dancers were called by Rasa. The two reached the meeting room, Mo spotting a very pissed looking Bodie. "You can't tear me from my Glitch, Mo.", he hissed.

Mo raised an eyebrow in question, if you could see and sat down. Glitch, by force and punishment, sat between his mentor and Lil' T. He was forbidden any physical contact with his boyfriend, which pissed him and Bodie off no less. Earlier, Mo had caught them in another make-out, but with less clothes than usual. Jumping to conclusions, Mo literally tore his prodigy off Bodie and led him to dress him properly. Since then, for almost 3 hours, they been arguing back and forth.

And at the moment, Bodie and Glitch were glaring at Mo with complete anger.

Mo didn't care.

If he haven't "plunged" into Nixx or Chase yet, Bodie couldn't do it to Glitch. He refused for his little brother to become "tainted". At the moment.

"Okay, we got more important things to discuss here. Dr. Tan is once again on the move. His actions are quite mysterious though.", Rasa announced. Phil, one of the DCI agents that worked there, came in with a manilla folder and a cup of coffee.

He handed the folder to Rasa and sipped the coffee.

"There you go, boss. Everything you wanted."

Rasa nodded. "Thanks. Phil, I didn't know you drunk coffee."

"Only on Thursdays. Some reason, I feel uneasy on those days and need some caffeine."

"Hm. Well, thanks again, Phil."

"No prob, boss." The dancers watched as the redhead agent walk out the room. "He should have his own show. Reminds me of Alfred from the Batman series.", Amija commented. "Oh yeah. Alfred is a badass butler. Anyways, what were you saying, Rasa?", Dare asked. Rasa opened the manilla folder and spread out its content of papers on the table. "Well, for the past few days we've been tracking down any of Tan's whereabouts. But all we know he's just getting these random things like bedsheets and... Legos."

"Maybe he has a lady friend that likes Legos.", Jayden snickered.

Sakuri giggled at the comment, Lima looking up from her tablet. "No. I don't think so, Jayden. Says here there's been no women Tan is dating."

"Oh, go figure.", Taye said sarcastically.

"It does seem strange though. He brought neon colored clothing! Dr. Tan doesn't wear neon! And Oblio doesn't wear that much!" , Rasa protested. "It's like he's trying to throw us off or something."

"Hm. I guess we could continue investigating until we find something.", Nixx said, taking one of the papers and looking through its contents.

* * *

It was around five in the afternoon when the dancers changed into their casual clothes and went to the mall to hang out. Mo made sure Bodie and Glitch were a good distance away from each other. It really sucked because Glitch was itching for some contact with his lifeguard. "Come on, Mo. How would you feel if Nixx or Chase was forbidden to have any contact with you?"

"Devastated, panicky, so on."

"Then why in the dancing hell are you separating me and my boo?!"

"Because I can.", Mo smirked, making Glitch even angrier. The Korean hissed, about to pounce until Nixx spoke up. "You know he's joking, right?" Glitch looked at the older teen. "What?" "He just teasing you. He's testing your love with Bodie. And from the looks of it, you love him. Or lust him. Lovingly lusting him.", the singer deadpanned. Glitch and Bodie blinked and then looked at Mo. The Hi-Def leader chuckled. "He's right. I'm just messing with ya'll."

"So Bodie and I can...?"

"Yup." Glitch quickly jumped the lifeguard's back and began kissing him. Bodie held around the waist, giving into the kissing with equal passion. The dancers sweatdropped as the two made out without caring they were in the middle of DC Mall. Glitch was moaning hopelessly, letting the older bite his lips and shove his tongue down in his throat. At one point, Bodie had Glitch pinned against a wall, rubbing his sides.

Jayden looked up at Mo. "You know, you just increased their sex drive by separating them." It was no question. Mo shrugged and continued his search for a good hoodie store.

As they went to find what they wanted, Dare had spotted Cypher-56.

"Hey! Isn't that one of the D-Cyphers?", she asked, her arm sock waving at she pointed at said robot. MacCoy nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we should go talk to him."

"Nah. That didn't turn out so well."

Flashback time!

* * *

_**"Well, we would be taking the van if someone didn't crash the van into two buildings! And another complained about taking the bus!", Emilia shouted glaring at the ginger and Mo. Said Hi-Def leader crossed his arms and glared back... if you could see it. "As if you didn't have anything to do with that." "Whatever."**_

_**"Hey! Look!", Taye shouted. The group followed her gaze, seeing a robot, Dr. Tan's to be exact, exiting a store with a bag filled with apples. They walked up to it, stopping its path. "Hey, there, Cypher Robot. Where are you going with those apples?", Dare asked, placing her covered hands on her hips. **_

_**The robot's face changed from happy to blank.**_

_**"Um..." "Answer me, you junk of metal! Where are you going with those apples?!"**_

_**Now the face was anger. "Um... back to Tan's." "What's with the apples?", Angel asked, more nicer than how Dare did.**_

_**"Dr. Tan ran out of apples to make pie. So I was getting these apples and yes, I did pay for them." "Why is he making pies?" "I don't know! He just is! I'm a robot that was meant to dance, not answer questions! I'm not a mind reader! Now you're freaking me out, MOVE!"**_

_**The group split like the Red Sea and let the robot through. It mumbled something about idiots and deranged colorful girls, its blue lit face changing.**_

_**"That was... new...", Rasa mumbled, not sure about what just happened.**_

_**Kina grabbed his hand starting pulling him. She was the only one not really shocked about the passing event. She deals with stuff like that all the time at work.**_

_**"Fuck that. Now let's go eat."**_

* * *

"Yeah. I don't want to go through that again." The two went off to find Dare some more arm warmers, not knowing that was what Cypher-56 carried.

* * *

"Legos?"

"Check."

"Waffles?"

"Check?"

"Be-dazzler machine?"

"Double check."

Dr. Tan was listing off things as Oblio checked if they were there. Honestly, the blue haired male have no idea why his father was doing this, but he chose not to question it.

What did he need all this stuff for?

"Okay. Oblio, tell the robots that tonight they do it."

"Do what exactly?"

Dr. Tan face-palmed himself. "Oh right. I didn't tell you. Oblio, I devised another plan to rid DCI once and for all."

"And what is that?"

Dr. Tan gave Oblio a folder with two names written on the front. "Oh."

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. Yeah.**

**I couldn't get the idea of this fic out of my head, so I wrote this. Don't worry it will be more coming soon!**

**The flashback was from chapter 6 of "GMT"!**

**BTW, references to "GMT" will come up. So if you haven't read that, feel free to.  
**

**Review!**


	2. Kidnapping the Body Pillow!

**We Are Family!**

**Summary: Dr. Tan strikes once again. And this time he conjures up a plan that he knows won't fail! Will the DCI find a way to stop him?**

**Disclaimer: I own Techz and other misc. characters that come up.**

**Notes: None for this chapter. Well, except for a really sweet Bodie that will make fangirls swoon. Probably. BTW, the cover image you see, if you noticed, I made it! Just wanted feedback on how it looks. It's supposed to be the Techz Icon card. You know, how the crews give you a card in DC 2 once you're done with the challenges? Yeah, those.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, randomness, violence, cussing, semi-crossdressing, sexual content (nothing too major), a threesome, overload on cuteness, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Kidnapping the Body Pillow!

Dare couldn't help but this something was wrong. Something was going down tonight and she didn't like have that feeling.

"Maybe I shouldn't stay in the house alone. Ooh! I know where to go!"

* * *

Glitch immediately jumped on the fluffy bed after taking a hot shower and putting on an oversized shirt and cotton shorts. Bodie wasn't spending the night, the two deciding to cut down on the physical contact a bit. Even if it was hard to.

It was as if they needed to touch to know their other half was okay.

The Korean dancer whimpered softly, holding his body pillow close. It became a habit when Bodie didn't stay the night with him. It was something he picked up a little before the two actually started going out. He needed some warmth and/or body contact to sleep. He didn't know why, but it somehow happened.

Closing his eyes, he imaged that pillow being his boyfriend, making it a bit easier for him to fall asleep. "Bodie...", he droned letting sleep conquer him.

* * *

"Dare, what are you doing here?"

The pink haired dancer blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry to bother this time of night, Miss K. It's just... I didn't feel safe sleeping at home and on the way here I felt as if someone was watching me." Kina gave a brief nod before letting Dare come into her home. "I don't mind at all. You can sleep in one of the guest rooms or just chill out here. By now, Glitch may be sleep.", the Korean woman said, flopping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

Dare nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go up to one of the guest rooms."

"You remember the way?"

"Uh huh. Thank you, Kina!" Kina nodded, watching as the female half of D-Coy goes upstairs. On her way, Dare came across Glitch's room, the door being open. She had heard some sounds and peeked in to see what was up. She cooed at the sight.

Glitch was now lying on top of his body pillow, his rosy lips pouted just a little and perked opened to let out some whimpers and moans. His arms and legs were curled around the pillow for dear life and his shirt hung off one shoulder. His kittens were cuddled against his side, both also sleeping. It was as if someone took a bunch of baby pandas, bunnies, puppies, kittens, human babies and anything else cute and sat them on fluffy white clouds with blankets and rainbows, dressed in the cutest outfits eating marshmallows.

"Aaaawwww. He is just too cute. I could just kidnap him and spoil him rotten!"

"I ALREADY DO THAT, DARE!"

The pink haired dancer shrugged. "Too bad. I really want to do that.", she whispered to herself. Dare walked into the room and stood over Glitch. She smiled.

She thought back to how similar the two were. She may be more... weird in a sense, but they could have been related. Every DCI member was like family to her. Well, except MacCoy who she was dating. But either way, they were all close to her, including the Glitterati and Oblio.

Dare chuckled as Glitch muttered something about Legos and waffles. She brushed back one of his black strands and kissed his forehead. "Night, little bro."

She walked out the room, leaving the door slightly cracked.

When she was out, Glitch chuckled. "Night, sis."

* * *

"Bodie, I'm sure he's okay. You know he has that body pillow of his. He's probably sleeping like a baby. And besides, if he wasn't okay, Kina would have called by now."

Bodie just grunted and continued passing back and forth in the living room. He was only clad in black basketball shorts and socks. Yes, he was shirtless.

Emilia sat on the couch, dressed in a tank and sweatpants. Bodie called her saying how hard it was to sleep without Glitch. Especially because there was something he couldn't get off his mind about the younger.

"I know. I know. I'm just worried. I know we slept separate many times before, but it's just... a feeling I can't get out."

The female half of Riptide glanced over Bodie's shaking figure. Something wasn't right at all. "Bodie, is something going on between you and Glitch? I mean lately you have been clingy and... Wait! Is Glitch pregnant?!"

The blonde turned and stared at her like she grew two heads. "NO! I don't even think that's possible! Besides, we haven't took our relationship that far!" "Good. Because I think Mo would kill you. But what's going on?" Bodie flopped down beside her and sighed, his hands going in his hair. It was silent before he let them relax in his lap. "Em... I have something to tell Glitch and before you jump to conclusions, no I am NOT breaking up with him."

"Oh I know. You seem to love him way too much."

"... yeah. Anyways, Emilia, I want to give him something special. In a week, we have our anniversary and I brought him something and I want to know what you think it."

Emilia nodded. "Sure. Let me see." Bodie nodded. He retreated upstairs and a few minutes passed before he came back. This time, a black small box in his hand. Emilia's eyes widened as an idea came to her. "Are you... are you going to propose?!"

Bodie shook his head with a chuckle. "I'm waiting a few more years for that. I was giving him this though." Bodie opened the box to reveal a chain bracelet. There were two diamond charms on it. One was emerald and the other was sapphire.

The female athlete awed in happiness. "Bodie, that's so sweet of you! What did you buy it for?"

"A promise gift. I want to promise Glitch with everything I have for him. Emilia, I don't know, but he's my everything."

Bodie's blue eyes seem to have sparked then. As his thoughts were clouded with the images and words of his boyfriend, Bodie gave a sweet sign before resting against the couch's pillows. "I truly love him." "When will you give it to him?"

"I plan on doing it on our anniversary. I want to do something special for him and considering how Glitch is, he may have something planned, too. Either way, it's a day that I will share with him. Doesn't matter if we stay in bed all day and cuddle, play video games, or take a walk on the beach. As long as he is by my side, I'm okay."

Emilia couldn't help but want to coo again. She knew her dancing partner was a sweet guy, but not this sweet! His heart belonged to one person and one person only. He was caring, passionate, protective, considerate, and other great things to his boyfriend. Glitch was lucky. Very lucky.

She wouldn't be surprised if Bodie changes his mind and decides to ask Glitch to marry him now. With a bright smile, she tackled Bodie in a tight hug and snuggled his cheek. "Oh! Who knew you could be such a loving boyfriend! Glitch is so lucky to have you!"

Bodie just blushed.

* * *

Oblio wondered why he was even watching this. It was crazy. Why did his father think of doing this?

He watched as the black clad men get ready. They stood just outside Glitch's residence. "I can't believe I'm even going through with this. Alright, do you see her?"

"Yeah. She appears to be laughing at some late night comedy show.", one of the men said. Oblio nodded. He signaled up to where Glitch's room may be.

"Alright. Iku (Go)!"

* * *

The men followed the order and proceeded as plan.

"What the hell?! Hey! Jigeum mwohaneungeoya?! (What are you doing?!) Let me go!"

Kina was ambushed by a trio of Tan's ninja. One of them managed to grab her, being distracted with the TV. "You're gonna pay a heavy price if you don't- Holy milkshakes! Where did the cat go fiddle?" Kina moaned as she was sedated into a deep sleep. The ninja set her on the sofa and nodded to Oblio. "Knocked out, sir."

"Okay. Go get the boy and girl so we can get out of here."

The ninjas rushed upstairs. Just as they made up there, Dare was coming out her room. "What's all the yelling about? I'm trying to sleep he- Oh my gosh!" She turned to run but the ninja knocked her out, collecting her in his arms. Another found Glitch's room and found the teen sleeping. Apparently he was a heavy sleeper. The ninjas stopped and took in the cute sight of Glitch and the Kittens sleeping. "Aw! Boss, look how cute he is!", one ninja smiled. Another pulled out a cellphone and took a picture. "This is my new wallpaper."

"Forget that. Let's just get him and go."

The ninjas nodded. They began to lift him, but Glitch was clinging onto the body pillow. Like a koala bear does a tree.

"Um... sir? The pillow?"

Oblio blinked. What were they going to do? "Hm. I guess we can just bring the pillow, too."

The ninjas nodded. They managed to get a stern hold on the teen and his pillow. One looked down at the duo of kittens. "What about them?"

"I guess we leave him. Father really said he only wanted Dare and Glitch."

The ninja shrugged. Before he followed the others, he petted Piffy's fur. "So cute."

And then he left.

* * *

**That's it for the second chapter! It was really mushy on Bodie's part, huh? :3**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Review!**


	3. Not This Again

**We Are Family!**

**Summary: Dr. Tan strikes once again. And this time he conjures up a plan that he knows won't fail! Will the DCI find a way to stop him?**

**Disclaimer: I own Techz, Kina, Chase, Jacob, the Kittens, Baby Panda Momo, and other misc. characters.**

**Notes: As mentioned, references to "GMT" will be here. Also other stories I have written. Maybe. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, randomness, violence, cussing, semi-crossdressing, sexual content (nothing too major), a threesome, overload on cuteness, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Not This Again

"Geez. That is the last time I ever stay up late and watch a marathon on V.I.X.X."

The Korean woman groaned she tried effortlessly to sit up from the lust pillows of her sofa. She looked around, noticing the house was spick and span as before. Except the split soda on the coffee table and rug. "Damn. What happened last night?", she asked herself as she stood and went upstairs. She went by Glitch's room, not noticing the Kittens were the only ones in there. She walked past Dare's room.

The room was empty.

"Why do I feel as if something is missing?", Kina asked herself. After an hour of dressing and grooming to prepare herself for the day she went downstairs.

She was dressed in black slacks, heels and a light olive blouse. Her usual short hair was brushed to look a bit neat.

Kina entered the kitchen, humming the tune of _'Beware of the Boys' _. She picked her apron off its hook and tied it around her waist.

Getting everything she needed, she began her task of cooking breakfast.

Within almost an hour, she had finished most of it and began to cook waffles. But something stopped her in the process. Kina's emerald eyes stared into the batter. Her mind began to flash images of the previous night. _"Ninjas. Late night watching. Oblio. NO HE DIDN'T!"_

Kina dropped the bowl onto the table and rushed upstairs. She looked in Glitch's room and saw just the Kittens there, still sleeping. Next she went into the guest room and found Dare wasn't in the room either nor getting ready. The Korean woman's lip tightened. "I had enough of this! No one kidnaps my babies and gets away with it!"

* * *

Dare's eyes opened to adjust to the unnatural bright light in the room. As she came to, she noticed that she wasn't in the room she slept into last night. Nor in a bed.

The pink haired dancer noticed she was strapped against a cold metal surface and was inside some glass covered pod. Dare let out panicky whimpers as she tried to get out her containments. "No! No! I don't do well in closed places! I'm a free bird!"

"Dare? Is that you?", a soft voice called.

Dare didn't know where it came from, but answered no less, recognizing it immediately. "Is that you, Glitch?"

"Yeah. Have any idea where we are?", the tiny dancer asked. Dare thought back to last night when she saw the ninjas and being knocked out. "I have a clue and I hope this is some sort of joke."

Though she couldn't see it, she was sure Glitch was looking mighty confused. "What? Why? Where are we?" "I hate to say this, but I think we're at Dr. Tan's."

There was a long moment of silence before she heard this.

"NO THE FUCK WE'RE NOT! WE BETTER NOT BE OR ELSE I'M FUCKING LOSE IT!"

Dare sweatdropped. "I think you already have, bugger. Look, just stay calm right now."

"DAMN BEING CALM! I WANT OUT!"

"Glitch, please! For me. If we stay calm we might be able to figure a way out of here. The sooner we do, the sooner we may make it back to the others. And I know how much you're wanting to glomp Bodie right now by the way you were hugging that pillow last night."

From inside the other pod, Glitch was blushing mad.

His mind fogged up as his eyes closed and he fell limp.

Dare began to slightly worry when Glitch haven't responded. "Huh, G?"

"..."

The older dancer blinked. "Crap.", she mumbled. In the other pod, Glitch was literally daydreaming about his boyfriend and also chocolate chip waffles. Being in his state, he didn't heard a door closing and footsteps. Dare looked up and saw Dr. Tan approaching, a pair of his Crow Dancers and D-Cypher robots.

She stiffened in anger. "Tan, why are we strapped inside these pods?! What the smoothie are you going to do to us?!"

Dr. Tan just chuckled. He stepped up to Dare's pod and tapped the glass. "All in due time, my dear. For now, relax."

Dare gasped as some pink gas invaded her containment. The same thing happened to Glitch. As the gas began to fill each pod, the dancers were feeling a bit out of it. "Holy doughnuts and smoothies. I see rainbows.", Dare muttered. Glitch's head was nodding off to the right. "... Hum ahh eehhh... Mai ai hee... Bodie... waffles... KITTENS!", he shouted before offical falling to sleep, Dare following in his footsteps.

Neither heard Tan's laugh.

* * *

Rasa didn't know what was worse. Trying to hold back an angry Bodie or Lima, of all people, trying to hold back an angry Mo.

Kina just came in with the news that her son and Dare had been kidnapped.

The only person that wasn't present to hear the news was MacCoy. Bodie had literally flipped the fuck out. And when I say flipped, he flipped over the meeting table. One, that thing was damn well huge and heavy. He had to be really pissed. Mo had ripped on the chairs out the floor. Glitch being his little brother, his big brother instincts kicked in.

"I'm sick of this! This is the second time Glitch was kidnapped! No! I had it with him! NO ONE TOUCHES MY ASIAN BROTHER!"

Lima grunted as she tried holding Mo back. "Mo, for once, be rational! Sit your down ass and breathe!" Lima hoisted him over her shoulder and slammed, and I mean SLAMMED, him into a chair. Mo was nearly knocked out from the impact. Rasa sniffled back a laugh, still having a firm grip on Bodie's wrists. Bodie had calmed down immediately seeing Lima go crazy on Mo.

Mo wiggled to get comfortable in his chair before exhaling slowly. "Alright. I'll be calm, but don't fucking slam me again."

SMACK!

"Oh shit that hurts!"

"Don't cuss at me again, boy."

Lima snapped her gaze at Bodie. "Want to say something?" Bodie rushed into a chair and shook his head. "No, ma'am."

"Good."

"Has anyone heard from Dare?"

The dancers looked to see MacCoy entering the room, a worried look on his face. "She's not answering her phone and it's bothering me. Usually she'll be over at my place. And I woke up her to not being there. Something isn't right."

Angel got up and stood by his side. The male DJ became confused when the Hispanic placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mi amigo, Dare and Glitch has been kidnapped by Dr. Tan."

It was silent before this happened.

CRASH!

"Put down Phil and the table, MacCoy!"

* * *

**That's it for the third chapter. I know you're probably mad that it wasn't to your enjoyment, but these chapters will get longer. For now I'll try to make them funny and to your delight as much as possible.**

**Review or you may face Glitch's anger issues!**

**Glitch: I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!**

**Whatever you say, G. Whatever you say.**


	4. Two Piece Combo

**We Are Family!**

**Summary: Dr. Tan strikes once again. And this time he conjures up a plan that he knows won't fail! Will the DCI find a way to stop him?**

**Disclaimer: I have the ownership to Techz, Kina, Chase, Jacob, the Kittens, Baby Panda Momo, and other misc. characters.**

**Notes: When the ninjas were mentioned, I wasn't talking about the Ninja Crew. The ninjas are also the MOC dancers in this story. I don't want anyone confused on that.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, randomness, violence, cussing, semi-cross dressing, sexual content (nothing too major), a threesome, overload on cuteness, etc.**

**Replies to Reviews!**

**Jay (Guest): I am pleased you're enjoying this story. I pictured MacCoy with a rage like that. It's amusing. And don't worry that crew is coming soon into this. It wouldn't be fun without them. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sia Rdio: Yes! Crazy boyfriends and protective brothers ARE a rampage! Thanks for the review!**

**Jay: Don't worry. The Glitterati will be dragged into this like everyone else. *insert Kiya smirk there***

* * *

Chapter 4 - Two Piece Combo

Oblio didn't know what to do around this point. How did he even manage to keep his sanity?

His father had succeeded in the capture of Dare and Glitch (with his help). The two of the most colorful adorable dancers of the DCI Agency. He would have kidnapped any of the Techz dancers, but considering what happened to the last guy...

CHAPTER 8 OF "CITY OF DANCE AND CRAZY"!

He decided against it.

Instead he went with Glitch and Dare. Dare, a pink haired dancer with a lot of spunk and flavor. Her personality speaks rainbows and fun. Sometimes, she could be a little adorable. Glitch, too. He was the teen dancer that was just full of energy. If Dr. Tan thought he was crazy (is he sure about that?) he would have also thought the two were siblings.

Oblio had found himself heading into a room. He sweat dropped when he saw Cypher-56 and Cypher-78 arguing.

"He looks better in baby blue!"

"Neon pink!"

"Baby blue!"

"Neon pink!"

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

"What the hell is going on here?", the blue haired man asked, stepping up to the robotic duo. He noticed Dare and Glitch were now lying on cushioned tables, still knocked out. Between the two were piles of clothes. He also noticed a visor covering their eyes. Each one was hooked up to a machine. Dare's visor was pink with a goldish yellow trim. Glitch's was neon green with a baby blue trim.

Cypher-56 crossed her arms.

"I say Glitch looks better with a baby blue streak."

"And he looks better with a neon pink streak. And you know I'm right.", Cypher-78 retorted. Oblio sighed. "Seriously? You're debating about this now? They should be in their rooms."

"So? Until this matter is settled, I am not moving anyone anywhere!"

Oblio blinked at the pink robot before clapping. Four of the Crow/Ninja dancers came in.

"Sir?"

"Take Dare and Glitch to their rooms and prepare them for when they awake."

The four did the T-signal before each pair picked up a dancer and carried them out the room. Oblio soon left the room, leaving D-Cypher to argue. He searched through his home to find his father.

Dr. Tan was in his office just sitting in his chair. He heard his son walk in and looked up. "Oblio, is something the matter?" "Oh no. I just have a question.", Oblio answered as he took a seat. Dr. Tan nodded. "Yes?"

"Why did you have me abduct Dare and Glitch? Considering the fact, last time Glitch went bonkers."

The senior shivered. "Yeah. I remember that. But to answer your question, it's an adoption."

Oblio blinked again. "A what?"

"An adoption. Not only I'm taking Dare and Glitch and turning them into a crew, but I'm taking them as my daughter and second son."

The blue haired dancer was silent for a moment. "..."

Now the senior was worrying. "Oblio? Son?"

THUD!

Dr. Tan looked over his desk and saw Oblio lying on the ground. He fainted.

"Shoot."

* * *

Kerith and Jaryn shot identical confused looks at each other before looking back at the DCI Agents. "Um..."

"What's up with the chairs and table being scattered everywhere?", Jaryn finished for Kerith. Bodie, from the corner, grunted. "MacCoy, Mo and I went wild. We just found out by Kina that Glitch and Dare are possibly at Tan's. They were abducted."

"No! He did not take our little brother!", Kerith protested, crossing his arms. T nodded. "Yup. He did." Sakuri had let her head fall back against her chair. "I want Dare back.", she groaned. Without her British idol, Sakuri did not feel cheerful.

Amija crossed her arms. "Looks like another rescue mission."

"Si, amiga."

"It's Amija, Angel."

"That was Spanish for friend, Ami.", Jayden said. Amija face palmed herself. "Oh right. You speak Spanish sometimes. And I hang around you 24/7. Holy dance, I feel stupid."

"You should.", Bodie grumbled. Amija growled at him. "Hey, man. Just because your babe got kidnapped doesn't mean you take it out on me. Keep it up and I'm gonna serve you a two piece combo with a biscuit."

Lil' T smiled. "Biscuits..."

Taye stared at her for a minute before rolling her eyes. "Anyways, we should be finding ways to get Dare and Glitch back. And what Dr. Tan's going to do with them."

"Right. We should be getting onto that. Um… Why would he kidnap them?", Emilia pondered. Jayden sat beside her, copying her action. "It's so weird. You would think that Dr. Tan wouldn't try to kidnap Glitch again. Remembering last time…"

"Don't remind me.", Mo growled.

Jaryn and Kerith chuckled nervously. "Yes..."

"First, we have to see if Dr. Tan is keeping them at his headquarters or not. If not, we have to find out where they are.", Rasa announced. The other dancers nodded.

* * *

Dare opened her violet-blue eyes and looked around the room she was in. Pink walls with electric green trimming. Yellow curtains.

"Looks exactly like my room. Dr. Tan didn't just bring me home, did he?", she questioned herself.

She sat up and looked around once again.

She spotted a bundle of folded clothes at the end of the bed she laid in. She crawled over and picked them up. "Hm. What did he do? Why is he doing this?" Dare sighed and headed to the private bathroom she spotted and showered. She put on the clothes that were laid on for her.

She stepped out the room dressed in a white tank with hot pink "D" on the front outlined with lime green and orange straps. Her arms were covered by extra-long arm warmers colored lime green. Her pants were a baby blue with an orange belt and her boots were white with pink laces.

Dare closed the door and looked from right to left. "I wonder where everybody is." She decided to go right and traveled the hallway. She then came across a cracked opened door. She peeked inside just as Glitch was stretching awake.

"Whoa. I could go for some waffles right now.", the Korean teen muttered. His emerald eyes landed on Dare. He sat up and yawned before speaking to her. "Dare? Why are you here? What's going on?" The older took a seat on the bed beside him. "G, Dr. Tan kidnapped us. Remember? Something really fishy is going on." Glitch's eyes narrowed. "Tan...", he growled. Dare patted his raven flat hair. "It's okay. We'll get to the bottom of this. For now, shower and get dressed. Meet me outside the door." Glitch nodded. He watched as Dare got up and the left the room. He looked around the room and noticed how it looked just like his room back home. It even had the Lego collection in the corner. "That's why he got Legos! What the hell is he planning?"

The teen climbed out the bed and went to the closet. Surprisingly, it was stocked with clothes of his type, but some... differences. He chose an outfit and went into the private bathroom to shower.

About an hour of getting cleaned and groomed, Glitch came out his room and met with Dare. Said girl gave him a questioning look. "Where...? What?"

Glitch shrugged his shoulders and looked over his clothes.

He wore a tight cut tee that was white with neon green trimming. In front was "G" colored neon pink with an orange outline. His pants were baby blue like Dare's except for the orange suspenders, not belt. He had a pink colored streak in his hair. He wore a neon green watch and white Vans to match.

"What? A guy can't dress?"

"It's just weird to see you in similar clothes like that."

"It's pretty much what was all in that closet. If Dr. Tan is trying to abduct us, I'm gonna ask him to let me shop for my clothes. Not that I am complaining, because I do like these clothes. I'm hungry.", Glitch finished blandly. Dare sweat dropped. "Maybe we should go find the kitchen." The younger nodded and proceeded to follow the other. The two came across a twisted staircase and went down the stairs, soon meeting the MOC dancers. "Hey, where's the kitchen?", Glitch asked. One of the dancers cooed at his cute expression. "Aren't you just adorable?" Glitch growled. "Dude, keep it up and I'm going to serve you a two piece combo and a biscuit. Don't play." The dancers laughed. "Alright. Besides, I think I should back off. I heard of you. Extremely violent when tempted."

"Damn right I am! Now can you please tell us where the kitchen is?"

A Cypher robot then made his appearance. The blue and white robot went over to Glitch and placed him over his shoulder. The teen began to squirm. "No! Put me down!" As the robot went into some direction, ignoring Glitch's shouts, Dare followed.

"G, calm down.", she said softly. Glitch growled. "No! Put me down or I'll serve you a spicy three piece combo with potatoes and gravy!"

"Okay… you must be really hungr- GLITCH! DON'T DO THAT!"

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Glitch and Dare found themselves at a table with assortment of breakfast food in front of them, including chocolate chip waffles.

Which Glitch was happily munching away at. Dare saw Oblio enter the room, dressed in a navy blue shirt and jeans, as she took a sip of her orange juice. "Um... hi, Oblio." "Morning, Dare. Morning, Glitch.", the blue haired one greeted. He took a seat next to the youngest of the three, taking a plate and putting some food on it. Cypher-78 entered then with a pot of coffee. Dr. Tan followed in with Cypher-56.

78 looked at Glitch and smirked. "Ha! Told you!"

56 just crossed her arms. "Whatever. He'll look better with blue. I'm sticking to that."

Glitch looked between the two robots. "What's going on?" "Nothing you need to know for the sake of your health.", Oblio assured. The teen shrugged and continued to eat the waffles. Dare watched as Dr. Tan took a seat next to her. "Good morning, Dare.", the elder greeted with a smile that for once didn't look evil.

"Um... Good morning, Dr. Tan.", she said not sure of what to make of the situation.

Cypher-78 poured coffee in both Tan and Oblio's mugs. He looked over to Dare. "Would you like some?"

Dare shook her head. "No, thank you though."

The blue robot nodded and walked out the room with his pink counterpart following. Dare heard, "Pink is so him and you know it."

She blinked and looked over to Glitch, who was now munching on a strip of bacon. Nimbling on the bacon, his green eyes was planted on a wall on the other side. He just looked... bleh.

"Glitch, is something wrong?", Dare asked. Glitch finished the bacon (I could go for some) and looked at Dr. Tan with questioning eyes. "Why are we here? What do you plan to do this time? Tell me for I serve you a four piece combo with a side of fries!"

Everybody blinked at the threat. What the hell was going on with the chicken threats?

"Um...", Oblio started. He looked at Dare who just shrugged.

"Glitch, if you calm down I can tell you after breakfast.", Dr. Tan said calmly. Surprisingly, Glitch did sit down and nodded. "Alright. But only because you asked nicely and you served chocolate chip waffles!"

_'Here we go again.'_, Oblio thought.

* * *

After breakfast, the four went into the den. Dare and Glitch took refuge to the love seat and Tan went into a chair. Oblio just stood by the window.

It was silent before anyone spoke up.

"So... why are we here?", Glitch asked, repeating his earlier question.

Dr. Tan answered bluntly, "I'm adopting you and Dare."

The two stayed silent once again. "What? What about... about..."

The Korean trailed off, feeling some of himself slipping away. It was as if he was missing or forgeting something. "About... ugh... I can't think right now. I feel dizzy."

Glitch fell back against the lush pillows before going into a sleeping state. Dare looked at him and back at the elder. "What did you... whoa..." Dare followed Glitch's actions, her violet eyes closing.

* * *

Bodie let out a groan. Some strange reason, his head began to hurt badly. Amija looked up at him with concerned eyes. "B, you okay? What's wrong?"

The lifeguard stood straight. "I just got this headache. It's gone now. It just appeared out of nowhere."

Emilia raised an eyebrow in thought. "Maybe you need to sit for a while, buddy. You're probably stressing over Glitch a little too much. Don't worry we'll get him back. Before your... you know." Bodie nodded, letting out a saddened sigh. "I know. I can't help but worry for him. I tried calling him, but no answer. We checked at Tan Industries and he wasn't there. Where else could he?"

* * *

**So... where else could he be? Apparently, the dancers don't know Tan's actual residence. Don't worry they'll find it soon.**

**And as for the random passing out, you'll see to that, too.**

**Okay, two piece combo and a biscuit... yeah... funny... um...**

**Nixx: *rolls eyes* Just review...**


	5. You Need a Hug

**We Are Family!**

**Summary: Dr. Tan strikes once again. And this time he conjures up a plan that he knows won't fail! Will the DCI find a way to stop him?**

**Disclaimer: Techz, Kina, Chase, Jacob, the Kittens, Baby Panda Momo, and other misc. characters are mine. MINE I SAY!**

**Notes: None at the moment. But I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, randomness, violence, cussing, semi-cross dressing, sexual content (nothing too major), a threesome, overload on cuteness, etc.**

**Replies to Reviews!**

**Jay (Guest): Thanks! I would have reacted the same. She just might walk in later, though. Imagine that. The Ninja Crew may make an appearance. Thank you for the review again!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - You Need a Hug

"Geez, did someone clock me with a bat?"

Glitch sat up, rubbing his head. He realized he was on a couch, a knocked out pink haired girl next to him. He glanced over her, noticing her clothes were equally bright and similar to his own. "Hmm..."

He watched as she began to stir awake, rubbing her head against the cushion of the sofa before sitting up and stretching her arms. "Weirdest dream ever. Banana bread and pandas.", she muttered. She stilled when she noticed Glitch staring at her.

"Um... hello?"

Glitch blinked, tilting his head in confusion.

Dare became silent, too.

_'Weird little guy.'_, she thought. She looked around the room, sensing some familiarity about it. But then she didn't know where the hell she was.

"What is this place?"

The Korean shrugged. "I'm just as clueless as you. I woke to this place.", he answered quietly. Just then, a trio of robots came into the den. Two of them were white, one with blue lights and the other with pink lights. The third robot was a bit larger than the two. She was golden with pink lights.

"I see you two are finally awake! Your father requests your audience once you've woken.", she announced with a smile. Dare and Glitch glanced at each other. "Father?", they questioned in unison. The robots nodded. "Yeah. He'll explain once you are in his office. But since it's like three, almost four in the afternoon, you should shower and eat something.", Cypher-78 said. He was still in joy that Glitch had pink in his hair.

"Um... okay."

The two clueless dancers then followed the robots out the room.

* * *

Rasa was begining to worry now. Kina looked ready to kill **anyone **at the moment as did Mo. But they were always like that from time to time. It was Bodie who worried him. The blond rarely shown weakness at times. He was confident and friendly. And on top of that, he was loving. Especially to his missing boyfriend, Glitch.

Bodie never looked more depressed, even when Glitch and him broke up that one time.

Even with the sunglasses on Rasa could see his eyes were dull with little emotion. Bodie sat unmoving in one of the chairs. He rarely spoke to anyone that morning. If he was going to answer, he would just nod or shake his head. He even gave one word answers.

Without a happy Bodie the atmosphere was thick and suffocating.

Glitch had to come back.

The dark toned man averted his eyes over to MacCoy. He, too, looked depressed. Dare, his bright pink light went ghost, too. The two recently became a couple, feeling comfortable with doing so. They were friends, best friends, for a long time. And now that Dare went missing, MacCoy wasn't MacCoy.

He was a walking shell of a dancer.

Rasa bit his lip, looking between the two blond boys.

He didn't think of any of this fair to the two. Bodie loved Glitch uncontrollably, willing to give up everything to have him. MacCoy was committed to Dare, even before they hooked up.

They deserve to be happy.

"Damn it, Tan.", Rasa growled. Jacqueline and Lima went to his side, the French woman putting her arms around his neck to calm him down.

"It's okay, Rasa. We'll find them.", Jacqueline assured.

"I know. It's just that... I'm worried for both Bodie and MacCoy. It's not right seeing them like and I don't enjoy at all. I want my agents happy."

Lima patted Rasa's shoulder. "I want the same thing, too. That's why we're not stopping until we find Glitch and Dare."

Just then, Phil walked in. He held a small laptop in his hands. "Lima. Rasa. I think I got something.", he said, setting the laptop on the new table. It reminded him how crazy angry overprotective boyfriends and brothers could be. Phil clicked on something and then turned the screen to the two head agents. "I found this house where Dr. Tan could possibly live at. Apparently there was some internal activity buzzing around the residence." Lima nodded. "Great job, Phil. Where is this located?" "On the far side of town. It should take just about an hour or less to get there."

"Thank you again, Phil."

Phil nodded off and turned to leave. He stopped, glanced at MacCoy, shivered and left the room. Lil' T gave a chuckle. "I think Phil is still spooked about being picked up and almost thrown across the room through the window." MacCoy just crossed his arms as Aubrey sighed. "That was scary."

"Si.", Jayden and Angel answered in unison.

Chase, who was there to help find the missing dancers once he heard the news, chuckled. "That was actually pretty funny." "IT WAS NOT!" No doubt that was Phil.

The strawberry blond rolled his eyes. "Of course." Mo took a seat next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Babe, shut up.", he teased. The shorter smirked. "Oh? Why don't you make me?" "Gladly." The two inched closer before pressing their lips together. Chase moaned as he was practically going into Mo's lap, his arms around the taller's neck. Mo had his hands on Chase's waist, trying to keep the other still. From a few feet away, Bodie watched with saddened eyes. Seeing the two kiss made him jealous and even more anxious to find his love.

He let out an agonizing groan just as Nixx came in the room holding an envelope. He caught Bodie's cry of distress and looked to its source. Sighing he walked over to Mo and Chase and sprayed them with water. The bottle just so happened to be sitting on the table.

The two broke the kiss, Chase yelping in surprise and looking at Nixx with anger. "Babe, what was that for?" "Don't yell at me. Bodie is upset. You forgot he's missing his Glitch badly right now.", the mixed teen reminded. Chase and Mo winced. "Sorry, B.", the Hi-Def apologized. Bodie just a sad smile. "It's okay. I'll be okay."

Nixx frowned. He hated to see Bodie like this. He walked over to the older and embraced him. "Oh, Bodie. I really hate to see you like this. I really do."

Bodie hugged Nixx back, unconsciously taking in his scent. He smelled like vanilla and something else sweet. Just like Glitch. "It's okay, Nixx. You don't have to-" "I want to. I miss Glitch just like you. He's a little brother to me. I'll share that grief with you. Because Mo won't."

"Hey! Trust me, I'm freaking out, too. I have to stay more calm. Unless you want another wrecked van and run through buildings."

The dancers shivered.

"Now that was scary. Like how Taye killed that-"

"Say it.", Taye threatened. T paled and scooted closer to Amija. "She's scary."

Amija nodded. She spotted the envelope that Nixx sat down when he hugged Bodie. "What's that?" "Some invitation to some party tomorrow night.", the half Asian answered. He tried moving from Bodie's grip, but then he realized the older fell asleep, his arms around Nixx's waist.

"Oh boy."

"I say just let him sleep. The hermano looked tired.", Angel suggested. Aubrey nodding in agreement. Nixx shifted a little. "I don't mind. It's just... why sleep on me?"

Sakuri skipped over to him. "Well, for one, you look kind of like Glitch with a tan and a different hairstyle." "It's because I'm half Asian... isn't it?", Nixx droned out. Sakuri shook her head. "Nope. Just think about it. You and Glitch act alike at times, adorable, singers..." "I **sing**, he just sings." "Colored clothing. Blond boyfriends. Smexy. The list is endless, Ni-Ni. The list is endless.", the Japanese girl smirked. Nixx blushed, crossing his arms. "In the words of Cee-Lo, forget you."

"Oh my dance. You should sing thatt song for our next show."

"No. It's like Angel dancing to _'Dip It Low'_."

Said Hispanic blushed. "No. No. No. NO..."

As he continued his rant (Aubrey looking at him in worry), Nixx and Sakuri continued.

The teen boy was failing to get out of Bodie's hold. "This is so unfair. And weird."

"Glitch...", Bodie muttered, holding Nixx tighter in his lap. At this point, Mo and Chase didn't know whether to be mad or amused.

* * *

After a quick shower, Dare and Glitch were led to the kitchen. They were offered to have someone fix them a lunch, but the duo protested.

Getting what they wanted out the fridge and pantry, they began their task of making some food. Doing so, they joked around and got what they could out each other. Seeing that their memories were erased and replaced with new ones. "So what color do you think is better? Orange or purple?', Glitch had asked, spreading some Nutella on a piece of bread. Mmmm... Nutella.

Dare tilted her head in thought. "Hmm. They're both good colors to me."

"Your eyes are purple. Well, blue with a hint of purple."

"Your eyes are green... like envy."

"Purple is for pride. And orange is gluttony, I believe."

Dare nodded. "Maybe we'll look it up later. For now, let's eat."

After the meal, the two changed their sweatpants and tees with other clothes.

Dare adorned a loose tube top that was cut to show her toned stomach. It was lime green with a hot pink heart on the front, navy blue arrows decorating the shirt. Her bottoms were a light bluish grey with sparkles at the bottom of the jeans. Her shoes were neon green Converses. Her arm warmers were colored navy blue. To match she wore a hot pink belt. Her hair remained its pink, but with a headband to match.

Glitch wore a yellow shirt with big black bold letters in the front that spelled out "BOY" in the front. The "B" and "Y" were connected with a silver chain. The letters were outlined with baby blue. His pants were red skinny jeans with black hanging suspenders. He wore black and baby blue Kedi's. On his right wrist was a red watch. He wore yellow fingerless gloves and a baby blue streak in his hair.

The two were in sync. Despite the fact they already knew each other before their memories were erased, the two became close since they woken up. Dare had her arm looped with Glitch's. Of course, this was in a sibling manner.

The duo soon found themselves entering a large office room.

They spotted an elderly man standing by the window and a blue haired younger male sitting in a chair.

"Um...", Glitch started lowly, though it was loud enough for Dr. Tan to hear.

The elder turned and smiled. "Ah! Dare! Glitch! Come over here and give your old man a hug!"

The duo hestiated a bit. Tan noticed. "Don't be shy. It's me, your father." Tan walked over to the colorful dancers and embraced each one. They shyly hugged him back. "Our father? Then... how come we can't... what?"

"You lost your memory to a minor accident. You recently got out of recovery.", Oblio explained, walking over to them. Dare rubbed her head. "Who are you?" "Oblio, your older brother." The blue haired watched as Glitch looked him over, then Dare, and then Dr. Tan. "But... we don't look any way related." "Maybe we're adopted!", Dare thought up with a blush. Tan nodded. "You are adopted, but it doesn't change that you're my sons and daughter." Glitch and Dare gave kitty faces before hugging Tan and Oblio. "Okay then! Hey! In that case, can we go play a game or something?"

Dr. Tan nodded. He watched as Dare and Glitch run out the room with Oblio following. The elder shook his head.

"Kids..."

Even though Dare was 19 and Glitch was 15. Yeah... kids...

* * *

"Misu, I don't think that's going to work."

"Big sistew, it wills!"

Sakuri sighed, having given up on the three year old. Misu was stubborn to know her plan might not work.

Her older sister was given the rest of the day off. Rasa said they'll think on finding Dare and Glitch tomorrow, not wanting them (Especially, Bodie, MacCoy, Sakuri, and Mo) to stress over it. Sakuri knew she would. Dare was her idol and one of her closest friends. Her parents adored her and Misu saw her as another older sister. It sucked not really having her around. Even if she was missing for almost two days.

The Japanese sighed at the thought and watched as her baby sister walk over to their mother. Yuki looked up from her book when she heard the tiny footsteps. "Misu-chan! What is it, baby?" "Can Sakuwi and me go to the awcade?"

"I don't know, Misu. You're a bit young to be-"

"You get to have time to yourself, Mama. I'll watch over Misu every second. And I'll bring you back that special ice cream you like so much.", Sakuri cooed slyly. Yuki's eyes began to sparkle. "Really?" "Yup!"

"Alright then. You girls go have fun. But be back before seven."

"Yes, Mama!", the two girls answered in unison.

Sakuri and Misu rushed upstairs to change. Sakuri had put on her Street Style look, Misu with a matching shirt and skirt.

The artist called Amija to pick her up from the house. In due time, Amija had arrived. And with a surprise.

"Azzy?", Sakuri questioned, spotting the princess in the front. Azmaria chuckled. "Hi, Sakuri. Just thought I visit the city for a while. Oh! Who's the little cutie?!" Misu began to bounce in her seat. "Misu! I am Misu!" "My adorable, huggable, lovable baby sister!" Misu laughed as Sakuri cuddled her and tickled her stomach.

Azmaria giggled. "Reminds me of me and my sister."

"I get jealous sometimes.", Amija admitted. Sakuri turned and hugged her from behind. "Ah! Amija, you'll always be bestie and big sis for life!" Amija chuckled. "I know. And Azmaria, too." "No. I'll just be your girlfriend." Amija blushed as the other girls chuckled.

* * *

**So, the fifth chapter is done. Yup...**

**Angel: You barely have anything to say during these talks, chica.**

**I know this. Oh! Glitch's shirt, the yellow one, is inspired by V.I.X.X's N's shirt in the amusement park episode of V.I.X.X. Diary. I love that group. I get asked who's my bias, but I can't choose! They're all so great!**

**Okay, there's a reason for the ending. It leads up for the next chapter.**

**Bodie: I'm just more concerned with meeting my Glitch.**

**MacCoy: And my Dare!**

**You will just hold your damn horses! Keep it up! I want you to!**

**The Techz Crew: Um... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. All Over Again

**We Are Family!**

**Summary: Dr. Tan strikes once again. And this time he conjures up a plan that he knows won't fail! Will the DCI find a way to stop him?**

**Disclaimer: Techz, Kina, Chase, Jacob, the Kittens, Baby Panda Momo, and other misc. characters are offically owned by me.**

**Notes: None at the moment. But I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, randomness, violence, cussing, semi-cross dressing, sexual content (nothing too major), a threesome, overload on cuteness, etc.**

**Replies to Reviews!**

**Sia Rdio: You'll see that soon enough, sis. **

**Jay (Guest): Something told me to put her in this story. She may or may not many appearances, but at some parts she will appear. Speaking of which...**

**Amija: Should Azmaria and I become an offical couple?**

**PM me your thoughts on it or leave in the reviews~!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - All Over Again

Amija soon parked with the parking lot of Dance Central Arcade. She, Azmaria, Sakuri and Misu got out the car and went into the building. On the way in, Sakuri had noticed a flash of pink hair.

_'Was that Dare?'_

"Sakuwi?"

The Japanese teen looked down to see Misu tugging on her sleeve. "Misu-chan?"

"I wanna twy thee dance dance machy!"

"Oh, you want to play on the dance machine?"

"Uh huh!"

Sakuri nodded and grabbed Misu's hand. As she started her way over to one of the DDR machines, she called out to Amija and Azmaria. "We'll be over ther-" "Dawe-chan!"

Sakuri stopped in her tracks. On one of the dancing machines were Glitch and Dare. The duo was currently dancing to B.E.P's _'Rock That Body'_. From the looks of it, the two were neck and neck in the upbeat song.

The Japanese girl was in utter shock. Weren't they captured by Tan? She watched as Glitch jump up and down in victory. "Told ya I am better than you in B.E.P!", the Asian teased, poking Dare on her nose, resulting her in pouting. "Hmph! Well, take me on in Gwen Stefani!" "You're on!"

By now, Amija and Azmaria came to stand next to Sakuri and Misu as Glitch and Dare started another round. Gwen Stefani's _'Rich Girl' _began to boom through the speakers. The two colorful dancers were in sync like they were twins. It was so amazing that people around them began taking pictures and videos. Amija blinked. "Is that... Dare... and Glitch?" Sakuri nodded, sensing her leader's disbelief. "Hai, Ami-Chan." "Unbelievable! I thought Tan kidnapped them! He wouldn't let them out like this!" "Ami-Chan, don't ywell loud!", Misu scolded cutely, crossing her chubby arms. Amija looked down at her and smiled. "Sorry, Misu. I'm just shocked is all."

"Holy waffles, you did not!"

The group of girls saw that this time Dare became the victor. She was the one now jumping up and down. "Yeee!" Glitch chuckled and hugged Dare around her waist. "Oh, sis! No need to rub it in my face." Dare giggled and rubbed Glitch's hair. "I'm not. Hey! Let's go get some ice cream!"

"Alright!"

The girls watched as the duo left the arcade. Amija sighed. "They're more cheerful than usual." "They're not always like that, love?", Azmaria asked. "Iie, Azzy-sama. Glitch and Dare are a bit more calmer. Well, maybe Glitch.", Sakuri trailed.

She began to wonder just what the hell was going on.

* * *

A certain lifeguard was wondering down the street. He took Rasa's advice to get some sun, like he need any, to relax himself. He really couldn't do it. Bodie was reminded of the walks he took with his captured boyfriend. He sighed and shoved his hands in pocket of his sleeveless red hoodie, clad with black basketball shorts and white sneakers.

Bodie was begining to feel agony knocking to the door of his heart again. Without his emerald eyed cutie, he wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Glitch... I miss you."

He took out his cell and spotted the wallpaper on it. It was a picture of Glitch in one of his shirts and matching pants. It was one of the nights Glitch spent the night at Bodie's. The Korean had took the older's phone and took a selfie. He had edited to add the words 'To My Bodie' on the picture in red.

Bodie gave a sad smile to himself. "It's just not the same."

Just then, he left a sudden force colliding with him. He had caught a faint, "Look out, bro!" beforehand. Bodie grunted from the impact, stepping back. He opened his eyes and gasped, looking at the other on the ground.

The one he was sulking about was on his butt, rubbing his head, small whimpers and groans escaping his lips. "Oow. I should be more careful." Glitch opened his eyes to look up at who he collided against. His whole world shifted.

Who was this hot god?! He was towering over Glitch, concern shown in his sea blue eyes. Glitch blushed when he caught the sight of Bodie's arms and legs, noticing how strong and muscular they were. _'Damn. He's so flipping hot!'_

Bodie squatted down to the younger's eye level, a small smile on his lips. "Hey. You okay?"

The lifeguard didn't want to immediately react to seeing Glitch. He wanted to know what was up.

Glitch blushed, turning his head to avoid eye contact.

"Um... yeah... I'm fine." Bodie held out a hand. "Let me help you up." Glitch complied, placing his much smaller hand into Bodie's. Inside, both dancers were smiling and amazed how well their hands fit together.

They began to stand up, their eyes locking and never breaking the connection.

_'His eyes... so blue...'_

_'He's still cute all dazed like that. Still the same shining emeralds I love.'_

Bodie smiled at the thought and the fact their hands were still connected. Unconsciously, they stepped closer to each other. "What's your name?", Bodie asked. Glitch's cheeks were redder. "I... I'm Glitch.", he let out. Bodie nodded. Just hearing Glitch stutter made him fall in love over again. "Glitch. I like it. I'm Bodie."

The Korean felt a spark. _'Bodie. That name seems so familiar to me.'_

He moved his eyes from Bodie and looked to the ground. He was clueless to that they were still holding hands. But he did notice the warmth. "..." "I know this is forward, but you're cute when you blush. Your cheeks are red. You okay?", Bodie chuckled. Glitch smiled a little and looked up at Bodie. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just... something about you seem... I don't know how to describe it. I'm sorry. I should go now."

The smaller turned to leave, but Bodie reminded him of their connecting hands. He gently tugged Glitch against his body, grabbing his other hand.

"No. Don't leave. Not before I can get your number so I can call you."

Glitch hesitated a bit before pulling out his phone. "I don't remember my number. My sister and I were in an accident and lost our memories a bit."

"That's fine." Bodie allowed Glitch to out in his new number, placing his own in Glitch's log. "I'll call you, okay?"

Lost for words, Glitch looked to the ground again, nodding slowly with rosy cheeks. "Okay." Bodie chuckled. _'I don't know what Tan did to you, but you're cute like this. But I also miss the other side of you. I love you either way.'_

The lifeguard took hold of Glitch's chin, forcing the green gaze to look at him. "I'll talk to you later." Bodie let his lips brush against Glitch's nose. He let their hands go and turned, walking away. Truly, he didn't want to, but he couldn't let Glitch distrust him so quickly. The younger teen almost let out a whimper or moan to watch Bodie leave. Something told him to follow, but he couldn't. His legs wouldn't move. He was stone shocked and in dazed with the encounter with Bodie. He felt... free.

_'Just who were you?'_

"If that wasn't the cutest thing I saw then what is?" Glitch turned and saw Dare standing there with a smug look. "H-how long have you've been standing there?!" "Since you bumped in him. He was hot." Glitch chuckled softly and nodded. "Y-yeah. His name is Bodie." "Bodie. That name seems so familiar to me."

"Same to me. Hey, sis. Let's go get that ice cream."

The duo went back on their quest for the frozen treat. Meanwhile, Amija and Sakuri was watching.

* * *

"He seem alright, but he changed a bit."

Rasa nodded. It was just him, Angel and Bodie in his office. Angel sat in a chair listening to Bodie's story. "So he lost his memories to an accident?"

"That's what Tan probably told him. Maybe he swiped his memories.", Rasa concluded, standing. Bodie sighed. "Which sucks. On the bright side, I have his number. He was so cute being all shy with me. I could feel the adorableness surrounding him. I just fell in love with him all over."

Rasa smiled seeing Bodie grinning as he went into thinking about Glitch. He didn't like a depressed Bodie. He knew the lifeguard would have fun getting Glitch to fall in love with him again. He knew he was ten steps ahead already.

"I'm going to call him when I get home. I truly can't wait to hear his voice again."

The blonde walked out the office with his grin glued to his face. Angel smirked. "Mi amigo is in love. I see Glitch and Bodie together in the future. A little baby with black hair and blue eyes between them."

"Angel, you realize they can't have babies physically?"

"They can try, boss-man!"

Rasa blinked, stepping from Angel. "Someone let you in the wine cabinet... didn't they?"

* * *

**There goes chapter 6! I got excited writing this chapter. Glitch 'meeting' Bodie for the first time now. This is going to be fun.**

**Review, my kitties!**

**Glitch: You can't have Piffy and Cat-ptain! *holds his kittens close***

**Bodie: Babe, not those kittens. Calm down.**


	7. I Got a Date!

**We Are Family!**

**Summary: Dr. Tan strikes once again. And this time he conjures up a plan that he knows won't fail! Will the DCI find a way to stop him?**

**Disclaimer: Techz, Kina, Chase, Jacob, the Kittens, Baby Panda Momo, and other misc. characters are offically owned by me.**

**Notes: None at the moment. But I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, randomness, violence, cussing, semi-cross dressing, sexual content (nothing too major), a threesome, overload on cuteness, etc.**

**Replies to Reviews!**

**Sia Rdio: I can just imagine him just acting silly when he does get drunk. Silly Angel! Ha! Thank you!**

**Makayla: You're right. I haven't anything about him, but I was debating on writing a shorty (Short story) on that. I just wrote it. Check it out if you want! Thank you for reviewing! **

**Next Chappy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - I Got a Date!

He didn't know how to feel at the moment.

Upset and a bit angry because Tan brainwashed the love of his life.

Or super happy and gitty in the inside because said love of his life gave him his number to call him.

Bodie was no doubt shocked to actually see Glitch earlier. If Dr. Tan had intentions of using the Korean and Dare for something, why let them out when they could possibly see any of the DCI agents? He didn't want to strain himself thinking about it.

Bodie walked inside his house with a smile on his face.

Glitch too adorable today. And it wasn't his outfit.

His blush went well with the small smile and shy attitude he had. Bodie felt lucky. Fetching his phone out his hoodie pocket he scrolled down his contacts. He stopped at **NanoBabe2**, named after the first. He wasn't getting rid of neither number. The first had Glitch's picture of him at the beach. Glitch had wore aqua blue trunks with a matching color streak.

Bodie had snapped the picture when he was just getting out the water with a smile on his face. The lifeguard thought it was perfect.

He thought Glitch was perfect.

The blonde went into the living room and flopped down on his couch, still looking at the picture. He finally used his touchscreen dialpad and pressed on the call button.

After three rings, it was answered.

-Hello?-

Bodie smiled again, hearing the cheerful tone.

"It's me, Bodie."

* * *

Glitch's cheeks immediately turned red. He remembered the super hot older. "Hi, Bodie.", he answered back. Dare had looked over to her 'brother' and smirked. She set down her controller and got closer to his side. "Is it that hottie from earlier, bro?", she teased.

The younger placed his hands on her face, pushing her away. "Back off.", he mouthed. Dare chuckled. "Nope."

Glitch sighed. "Hang on, Bodie." He covered his cell and stood. "Dare, please."

The pink haired girl faked a pout. "Okay." She jumped up and left the den. Glitch looked back and made sure she was gone. He went back to the phone.

"Sorry about that. My sister wanted to tease me a little."

He heard a soft chuckle. It kind of sent shivers down his back.

-I'm cool with it. I have a friend like that. Well, she's more like a sister to me. Anyways, what are you doing?-

Glitch pulled his legs close to him. "Well, I was playing a game with my sister before you called."

-Sorry about that.-

"Don't worry about it. Honestly... I was hoping you call me. I wasn't sure to call you because you might have been busy with something."

-No. I'm pretty much free this week. As a matter of fact, how about we hang out tomorrow?-

Why did that sent Glitch's heart beating a thousand miles?

"O-okay. Where should we hang out at?"

He heard Bodie hum a little on the other end. -I was thinking maybe the boardwalk. We could hang out on the beach after if you want.-

Glitch nodded, even though he knew Bodie couldn't see it. "I don't mind. Meet up or...?"

-I'll pick you up. Just tell me your address.-

Glitch went over the address with Bodie, making sure he had it all. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow at..?"

-Is two fine with you?-

"Yeah. See you at two."

-See you.-

The younger teen hung up with a broad smile. He stood from the couch, becoming excited at the thought of hanging out with his new found crush. He walked out the den, wondering how tomorrow was going to go.

_'Hope he kisses me at the end of our date. Oh my-! No! I just met him! It's not a date! Just us two guys hanging 's all... if he gets wet on the beach I hope he takes off his fu- GAH!'_

Glitch gave a loud wail as he flopped down on his bed, letting some of the lush pillows land on him. He grabbed on and cuddled his face into it.

_'What about Bodie that makes me feel this way for him?'_

* * *

Oblio knew something was going on.

Just across from him sat Glitch who was pushing around a piece of steak on his dish. He had eaten most of his food before but it still bothered Oblio a little. The younger looked so... dazed.

His jade eyes were now glowing brightly. His cheeks were a rosy pink and he would sigh once in a while.

His posture wasn't the only one he was concerned about.

Dare would smirk over at Glitch once in awhile and giggle. When caught... she whistled.

Who in the flip whistles?!

Oblio's eye twitched. His father seem rather clueless to the two dancers. It wasn't until later when Oblio found out what was going on. It was around 11 at night when he saw Glitch walk past his room. The younger was in nothing but an oversized tee and socks. It was dark in the hallways so Oblio was able to follow the younger without being caught.

Glitch had came into Tan's office where the elder was reading a book. The teen walked in quietly, Oblio peeking around the threshold.

"Um... Father?" Tan looked up, closing his book when Glitch was spotted. "Glitch? Is something the matter?"

Glitch winced a little. "I... wanted to ask you something. I know it's late, but I have to ask you because it's bothering me that I didn't before and... wow, I'm rambling."

Tan chuckled, giving a 'come closer' gesture. "Come closer, son. What is it you want to ask me?"

The Korean took a seat next to the elderly man and exhaled. "Okay. Today, I met this guy. He seems really nice and kind. I met him earlier and and gave him my number. He called before dinner and asked me if it was okay for me to hang out with him tomorrow. Is that okay?"

The elder blinked at the young teen.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Bodie.", Glitch sighed. _'Which goes perfectly for him since he has that body. Damn it!'_

Dr. Tan's eyes widened. Bodie? DCI's Bodie? Riptide's Bodie?

If so... why was Glitch still here? He would be in DCI Headquarters at the moment while being questioned. Tan knows that Bodie was overly protective of his boyfriend at times. He was surprised the lifeguard didn't take him back to the others... or his house.

The elder looked down at the teen and saw him slightly smiling.

He didn't want Glitch to be upset with him if he said no. He had to get on his good side if he wanted his plan to work.

"Alright. You can go. Just be home before eleven and no sex."

"Dad!"

"What? I'll push back-"

"No! I just met the dude!"

"Alright! I was just checking. You have fun tomorrow." Glitch jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Quickly as he hugged the old man he let him loose, running out the room and completely not seeing Oblio.

* * *

The next day! (laughs)

"So you saw them?"

"Uh huh! On a dance machine in the arcade! It was unbelievable!", Amija shouted, flopping down on one of the chairs. Rasa nodded, Lima looking a bit shocked. "Why would... maybe Dr. Tan is trying to get on their good side by actually giving them freedom.", she concluded.

"Well, I did land a date with Glitch."

All eyes on the lifeguard. Bodie blushed.

"What?"

"You got a date with G?!", Lil' T asked. The older nodded. "What? A surprise?"

"Actually no. Considering how hot you are. And you must have flirted with him a little.", Emilia guessed. Bodie shrugged. "Maybe. But I called him over the phone. I just asked."

Taye hummed and laid back in her chair. "So you just asked for his number?"

"And he gave it to me."

"Just like that? No glomping him in public or anything?"

"Nope."

Mo gave him a suspicious look. "None at all?"

"Nah."

"Alright then, homie." Bodie then became well aware of his surroundings with Mo around. _"He might try to kill me later... or stalk me on my date with Glitch."_ Lima walked over to the lifeguard and put her hand on his shoulder. "I really want you to have a good time with him. I do. But I need a favor."

He nodded, waiting for the request.

"Try to get as much info on what Tan's doing to Dare and Glitch. That way we can come up with a plan to get our dancers back."

"I'm missing Dare like crazy right now.", MacCoy admitted, his head on the table. Sakuri rubbed his back. "It will be okay, M-kun. I miss Dare-chan, too."

"Okay you two doing that just makes me feel responsible and guilty.", the lifeguard mumbled. Sakuri blushed with a nervous chuckle. "Gomensai. Sorry."

"Well, when is this date?", Nixx asked, taking a seat in Mo's lap.

"Later tonight. I asked him yesterday. Some time later after we "met"."

"Well, in this case, let's help you get ready!", Aubrey announced. Bodie didn't have time to protest when she pushed him out the room. Who knew the redhead had such strength?!

* * *

Green eyes narrowed at the one before him. His pink lips were formed into a pout as his slender arms were crossed. The older was rummaging through the shopping bags she brought in earlier.

Dare found out about the date and shopped for her younger brother earlier that morning. It was now noon. Glitch had about 2 hours before Bodie would arrive.

"Sis, I don't think shopping was necessary for me. I appreciate it. I do, but don't you think that you went a bit overboard?"

"No.", came the blunt answer. Dare turned around and walked over to the younger, placing hands on his bare shoulders. He was just clad in a tank and sweatpants.

"You should just enhance that cuteness you possess! So I brought clothes to help with that!", she smiled. Rosy cheeks got rosier. "D-dare... I'm not cute." "You're adorable. And I'm sure that Bodie thinks so, too!" Glitch wanted to whimper when that name was said. "Dare, please." "Okay. But I'm still helping you."

She walked over to the bed and picked up a bag. The pink haired girl took out a pair of dark grey pants and a white shirt. "Here's some of the clothes I brought. I got about two more outfits for you."

"It's gonna be hard to decide. I just know it."

* * *

Bodie grunted when he felt a tug in his blonde locks. He grumbled under his breath when Aubrey combed his hair.

Seriously, he combed and brushed his hair everyday! And washed it!

"Aubrey! That hurt!"

"Sorry, Mr. Lifeguard!" Aubrey stopped combing through his sunny strands and then sprayed them. Bodie sighed once it was done. Aubrey was one tough stylist. She even had to drag him by his ankles and tie him to a chair to keep him still. "Alright. Since you already showered, go get dressed. Emmy already has the clothes set out for you on the bed."

Once released he ran to his room. Now he didn't have to just wear his boxers.

He walked into his room and found the clothes. He placed them on, just wanting to be covered.

It was to his relief though that the clothes fit. Emilia chose a red and black plaid shirt, similar to his yellow shirt in his Street Style. He didn't wear a undershirt, so a bit of his toned out chest shown, going along with a silver chain necklace. He wore the shirt untucked with dark blue jeans with black stitching. His shoes were white sneaks with red and black lining.

He looked very good.

Emilia walked in and whistled. "Bodie, if I didn't see you as my bro, I would try to tap that."

"Emilia!" The female dancer chuckled and patted his back. "You know I'm joking... maybe. Anyways, you should go. It's almost 2:00."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Brown eyes watched as the lifeguard walked out the room with a board smile on his face. The slightly older chuckled. "Yeah."

* * *

"He totally looks good with blue hair."

"We're not going through this.".

Cypher 56 and 78 "glared" at each other. Oblio and Elite blinked between the two. They were still arguing over what color would look best on Glitch. Said subject over the topic was sitting by the window as he waited for his date.

_"Date. Oh my gosh!"_

He had the curtains pulled back as his green eyes trained on the environment outside. He watched out for any red car that may come up. (Only knowing the color of the car because Bodie called and told him.)

He tried not to fuss in his new clothes his older brought him.

The two finally decided on a lavender tight cut shirt to show his stomach just a bit with neon colored graphics, black jeans, neon hot pink suspenders that hung, and neon green shoes. On his right hand was a neon orange fingerless glove. To match he had a neon baby blue colored streak.

Which started the Pink vs. Blue fight again.

Round 2!

"Just saying. Pink makes him looks so girly.", 56 said all-knowingly.

78 just snorted and crossed his very skinny arms. "But it makes him looks cute."

"I agree with both of you. But gold looks way epic on him.", Elite laughed. The two white robots glared her way. "SHUT UP!"

"He's here!"

Oblio yelped when a colorful blur rushed past him. Dr. Tan was on his way when Glitch came rushing down the hall. "Whoa! Glitch!" The teen skidded into a stop and turned to face the elder. "Oh. Sorry. Yeah?"

"Make sure you have your phone at all times. Be sure to make it back at-"

"I know. I know. I'll be okay. See you later." Glitch gave the old man a quick hug and rushed out the door. Tan blinked before a smile went across his face.

* * *

**The date transitions into the next chapter.**

**Review!**


	8. Date Part 1- Stalkers

**We Are Family!**

**For the summary, warnings and disclaimer look back at previous chapters.**

**Notes: Continues on from the last chapter.**

* * *

_**Replies to Reviews!**_

**Makayla: I actually never realized that until you pointed that out. Wow! XD I thought it would be cute too. And your other review for "Dance Central Cafe", I thought it would be cool for T and Glitch to do the twin thing for school. At the school I go to, we have twin day. Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

**Onward!**

Chapter 8 - Date Part 1- Stalkers

Bodie stood by his car, waiting for the younger to come out.

His blue eyes looked around the area. There were large bushes that looked professionally cut. The pavement was structured with light brown rocks and so. There was even a fountain in the front of the mansion.

The lifeguard even noticed a small pond not too far away.

"Hmm. So, Dr. Tan lives here."

"Bodie!"

The blonde looked up and spotted his date. Glitch walked over to him with a smile on his face. "Hey.", he said shyly. The lifeguard smiled, chuckling a bit. It reminded him of the restaurant incident when Glitch was brainwashed into a Glitterati.

He was so shy.

"Hey, Glitch. You look good."

The younger teen blushed. "Thanks. And you look... hot." Bodie smirked. He leaned down to Glitch's face to where their noses almost touched. "Thank you. Come on." Glitch mentally moaned when Bodie ran a finger down his cheek. He led the younger to the passenger seat to his car, closing the door behind him.

Bodie then went into the driver seat and started the car.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this. Mo, don't you think this is a little extreme?"

Mo gave Angel a heated glare. "Hey. As his older brother I intend to keep my brother safe." The Hispanic just sighed. "I doubt Bodie will try to take advantage of him, mi amigo. He's a gentleman. A tease sometimes... like myself, but a gentleman."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Eep!"

"What are you doing in the equipment room?"

The long time duo turned to see Rasa standing at the doorway with his arms crossed, Jacqueline standing next to him. "Um..."

"I'm just taking some things so I can spy on Bodie and Glitch on their date.", Mo admitted with no shame. Rasa raised an eyebrow at the statement. "You realize Bodie isn't into... that, right?" "Yeah... but I just want to know if my baby nano is okay. That's all. I won't try to ruin their date."

Rasa looked at Angel who shrugged in response. The Brazilian man just sighed. "Okay. But Mo, if I get any news on something bad happening I'll punish you. Trust me I'll get Nixx to do it." Jacqueline purred. "Ooh-la-la, mon homme prend la charge. J'aime ça." (My man is taking charge. I like it.)

Angel and Mo sweatdropped when their boss turned and kissed the French woman deeply. "I have to, love. And I'm glad you do."

While they were distracted, the other two sneaked out the room.

Apparently, Mo didn't know someone else had a similar idea.

* * *

"You want us to what, Father?"

Oblio has offically reached the conclusion that his father is crazy. Holy dance! What if he inherited the crazy?!

"I want you to spy on your little brother and that boy. Make sure he's not doing anything sneaky.", Dr. Tan repeated, looking at his son and adoptive daughter. Dare squealed. "Oh yeah! Total date spying 101! Come on, bro!" Oblio yelped as Dare tugged him out the room, Cypher-56 and 78 following the duo.

Cypher Elite walked up to the elder. "Um... sure this is a good idea?"

"Gives them something to do. That's one thing. And I don't want DCI ruining my plans."

* * *

Glitch smiled when Bodie grabbed his hand and led out onto the boardwalk.

Being it was still light out, little lights were on for attractions and small places like t-shirt shops, but it still looked fun. Bodie's blue orbs locked on the smaller. "Anything you want to try first?" Green eyes narrowed in thought. "Um... I don't know."

The lifeguard spotted a restuarant. "Hmm... how about some lunch? Then we could go check out some game booths and a couple of shops. How does that sound?"

"Great. It sounds great.", the younger blushed. He noticed their hands were still connected, but didn't say anything since it felt nice to him.

_"And familar."_

Bodie led the other into the restuarant.

A waiter met them at the entrance with a smile. She led them to a table in a corner for two. They sat across from each other.

That gave Bodie the advantage to watch Glitch's every movement and adore it.

The Korean lifted the menu and looked through it. "Hmm... Bodie, have you ever been here?" The blonde snapped out his trance and shook his head. "Nah. But my friend has. She told me about this one dish they have. Maybe we should try it."

"Okay."

* * *

"This... just... speaks... stalker..."

"Shut it, Emilia."

Mo and Angel was accompanied by MacCoy and Emilia. They managed to find where Bodie and Glitch were and now they were sitting at a table just a few feet away.

The Hi-Def leader didn't wear his usual hoodie. Instead, he rocked an outfit similar to his Street Style. Where the blue was, it was a dark purple. Where the orange and yellow was, it was black and gray. MacCoy wore a dark purple t-shirt, black jeans, matching shoes and googles. Like Mo, Emilia wore something similar to her Street Style. Her jeans were dark purple, her tank was black, and her scarf was gray. Angel wore a black v-neck to show a little chest, a purple and black fedora, and dark grey dress pants.

When they first walked in, girls immediately started swooning over him.

Said Hispanic ignored it since he was more focused on the task at hand. If he wasn't Mo just might kill him.

"Amigo, they just seem to be talking. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well, can you be quiet so I can hear what their saying?"

"You realize there are twenty other people talking in here?", MacCoy asked. Mo glared his way. "I know that."

Meanwhile two tables down!

Oblio thumped his head against the table and groaned. "I guess we're not the only ones who stalk."

Dare giggled and hugged the boy haired man.

"It's okay, bro! This is gonna be fun!"

"You think so."

The two groups watched as the unaware couple talked a light convo. Glitch was drinking a milkshake while his eyes stayed in Bodie. "So you're a lifeguard? And an agent?"

"Yup."

"I'm surprised you actually have time to have this- um... to spend time with me.", Glitch muttered a bit, nervously. Bodie reached over and held both his hands. "Well, I guess this was a good week for me. I got a couple of days free and on one of the days I met you. I say I'm lucky." Green eyes widened at the words. Glitch's cheeks turned red for the umpteenth time today.

"Really now?"

"Yeah. You ready?"

The Korean pouted playfully. "We didn't even have dessert yet." Bodie stood and went to his side. He got closer and leaned into Glitch's ear. "I'll buy you some ice cream later. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. So where off to next?"

Bodie shrugged. "I wanted to treat you. So I'm gonna let you choose the next place." As Bodie paid for their food, Glitch thought about where they should go. "Hmm... how about we try a few game booths?", he suggested. The lifeguard smiled. "Perfect."

He remembered how much Glitch loved going to the game booths. Before the whole kidnap my boyfriend and friend and brainwash them thing.

He led the younger out the restuarant.

Mo had noticed and stood up. "Come on!" "Overprotective brother.", Emilia muttered.

* * *

Oblio thought it was utterly ridiculous. The two seem to have innocent fun and Bodie wasn't asking Glitch questions that may pertain to Dr. Tan or his plans.

It was close to five now. The couple was now in a tee shop, looking around at things. Oblio also noticed Mo and his companions, but Emilia seem to be occupied with the shirt. He also took notice that MacCoy was staring at a pink shirt.

Dare happened to be closeby to him, the other not seeing her.

But what puzzled the blue haired male that Bodie and Glitch paid no mind to them, even though they were pretty out in the open to be spotted.

"Emilia, put the shirt down and pay attention.", he heard Mo said. He heard a frustated groan and then a slap. "Ow!" "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Amigos! Loud. Store. Public. Scene.", Angel reminded them.

Emilia sighed and looked at Mo, who was glaring back.

Angel facepalmed before turning to see Bodie stand very close to Glitch as the younger teen held up two shirts.

"I like this color, but I like the design of this one. If only this was one shirt together.", Glitch moaned sadly. Bodie chuckled. "I could buy them both. Maybe you could make them into one shirt." "But I don't want you to spend that much money on me. You already won me three plushies. And brought me lunch. And a necklace. Bodie, you don't have to-" "I wanted to. Besides, the shirts are like four dollars. I don't mind paying-"

"Bodie! Please? Let me pay for them." Bodie's breath hitched when Glitch rubbed his cheek against his chest, purring a bit. "Uh..." "I do appreciate you buying me these things. But at least let me buy these two shirts. It's only our first date."

At this point, Glitch could care less if he said 'date'.

Bodie sighed, putting his arms around the other. "Okay. But I'm paying for your ice cream later."

"Fine with me!"

The blonde watched as the younger went over to the counter to pay for the shirts.

The two then left the shop, the two groups following them.

* * *

**Part 2 is up next!**

**Review!**


	9. Date Part 2- Love at First Accident

**We Are Family!**

**For the summary, warnings and disclaimer look back at previous chapters.**

**Notes: Continues on from the last chapter.**

**Also, any **_**bold and italicized text **_**is a flashback.**

* * *

_**Replies to Reviews!**_

**Makayla: You're spoiling it! You're spoiling it! *laughs* Just kidding! But I like where your head is going on. Fits in with the plot. Also for your review for "Glitch is ssssooo Conceited", first review! Haha! Congrats! The story is pretty much a start to their relationship, but Bodie is a teaser. I'm glad you enjoy my work. I try to please my readers. Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**Onward!**

Chapter 9 - Date Part 2- Love at First Accident

After the tee shop, the two dancers went out to the ice cream shop. Unknown to them, they had followers. And I'm not talking Instagram.

"I still think this is... Holy dance! They have the special!", Emilia shouted. Angel slapped a hand over her mouth before Mo could. "Chica. Don't blow our cover." Emilia crossed her arms when the Latino moved his hand. "Well, sorry." "I swear if we get caught, I'm killing the closest person to me.", Mo threaten. Since he was the closest, MacCoy moved to be safe.

The four went into the shop, finding a table close to where Bodie and Glitch were sitting. On the other side was Oblio and his company.

Dare had ordered some ice cream, suddenly recording Bodie and Glitch. Oblio glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Dare?" "Future reference. And um... blackmail."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Oblio looked over to where Bodie and Glitch were again. The blonde had came back with their two orders. Glitch had gotten a chocolate fudge, vanilla and red velvet sundae with chocolate chips and caramel. Bodie decided on a just a waffle cone ice cream with a chocolate cover.

Glitch had took a spoonful of his sundae and moaned at the taste. "This is so awesome. Bodie, you should try it."

"I'm good.", the lifeguard retorted. Glitch pouted, taking another spoonful. "Oh no. You're trying some." He forced the spoon in the older's direction. Bodie shook his head, leaning back. "No. No. No. N-" Glitch had leaned over the table and managed to get the spoon in Bodie's mouth. He smiled in satisfaction when the blonde blinked and swallowed the icy treat. "Whoa. That is good."

"Told you so."

Bodie chuckled at the playful tone. It still had that youthful yet teasing vibe Glitch had always possessed. It made him feel happy that his other half wasn't completely lost to Tan's hands.

* * *

The two dancers had spent a few minutes spent to finish their ice cream. Dare was glad to catch it on recording when Bodie blushed as Glitch licked some ice cream he got on the side of his mouth. She thought this would make blackmail.

It was then Mo had spoke up. Rather loudly. "I don't care! You can't get it!"

Dare looked up to see a dark toned male arguing with a lighter toned female. Beside the female was another, a male who she figured what Hispanic. The three really didn't hold her attention. She figured the first two were weirdoes. But then her eyes turned on the sunny haired male with goggles. Her breath hitched and her heart seem to stop.

"Whoa.", was all she could say.

And at that second, MacCoy looked over to see her staring. He fell in love all over again. Mo had stopped his fighting with Emilia and looked down at the other. "Hey, MacCoy. You okay?" MacCoy just nodded slowly, his mouth opened and his eyes wide. Not sure if he should take that nod, Mo followed MacCoy's gaze. Just as Oblio followed Dare's to see what she was staring at. When their eyes met, they blinked.

"Shit."

"Que?", Angel asked. Mo nudged her head in the other group's direction. "We got company." Angel and Emilia looked over. The Riptide leader smacked her forehead. "Just what the fuck?!"

Bodie looked over his shoulder and sighed. _'Just when I thought they weren't crazy.'_

He looked over at Glitch with a brief smile. "Glitch, I'll be back in a few minutes. After I come back, how about we go to the bowling alley?"

"There's a bowling alley here? At the boardwalk?" Bodie nodded. "Yeah. So how does that sound?" The Korean nodded with a smile. "I'm down for it." The blonde nodded and stood up. When he was at a distance, he looked back to see Glitch was now distracted with his phone. Then he frowned. He came over to the table his fellow dancers were and slapped his hands on the surface. It made 3 out of 4 of them jump, MacCoy was still staring at Dare who was staring back.

"What in hell are you doing here?", the lifeguard hissed through his teeth. Emilia pointed at Mo. "He wanted to stalk your date. See if anything happens."

Bodie's blue gaze turned on Mo who crossed his arms and glared at Emilia. "Snitch." "It's true."

"Mo, care to to explain?"

Mo groaned. "I just wanted to see if my nano was alright. That is all. If I wanted to ruin the date I would have prevented ya'll from being boyfriends since day one."

"You tried to when we found out he had a crush on me."

"Nuh uh. I was gently threatened you to not hurt him in any way or I might cut out your bowels and hang them over a flagpost." MacCoy even turned to look at Mo. "Dude, I didn't know you had an inner psycho."

Mo shrugged. "Hey. All of us have one at one point." Bodie blinked. "Okay. Anyways, Mo, don't try to ruin this date. I doubt Glitch could trust me if sees I have crazy friends that like to stalk people for a living." "I'm not a stalker."

"..."

"I'm not."

"Right. Just don't ruin this date. That includes you three."

Bodie turned to leave until Angel stopped him. "Wait, amigo. There's something else you should know." "What?"

"We're not the only ones 'stalking' you. It seems Dr. Tan had a similar idea.", Emilia said. She pointed over to where the other group was. Bodie groaned. "Damn it. This is just... wait, so no one finds it weird that two robots are sitting in an ice cream shop at almost eight at night?"

Mo looked at his watch. "Huh. Time fucking flies." "It does.", Angel agreed. Bodie shook his head. "Alright. I'm going back to Glitch. Remember what I said."

Bodie went back over to the table, just in time to hear a joy filled chuckle. He smirked looking at the younger. "What has you so giddy?", he asked. Glitch placed his phone in his pocket before looking at Bodie. "My sister. She just wanted to know how I'm doing with you."

The blonde let out a baritone snicker. _'If only you knew.' _"So how are you doing with me?", he teased. Glitch blushed. "I'm having fun. Weren't we going to that bowling alley you mentioned?" "Yup."

Bodie grabbed the smaller hand, leading him out the ice cream shop before heading down the boardwalk. Oblio's group was the first to follow, then Mo's.

Dare was walking close to her brother, before someone bumped into her. Her phone had slipped out her hand and almost landed on the wooden ground if a certain somebody didn't catch it. The pink haired girl blushed when she was glanced at by goggled covered eyes. "Um... thank you."

MacCoy smiled handing Dare her phone back. He remembered that Dare was brainwashed, taking that in consideration.

"No problem. Just thought that no beauty's phone should face an untimely demise." Dare let out a soft giggle, that sen MacCoy's heart beating another mile. "You're sweet. I'm Dare." "MacCoy." The two shook hands. Dare smiled again, and somehow wouldn't stop.

Something about this guy was vaguely familiar. And she didn't feel scared about it. "So what brought you here?", she asked. MacCoy rubbed the back of his neck. "I was here with some friends. We were, you could say a mission, but I wasn't into it. I was pretty much forced against my will.", he chuckled. Dare simply giggled. "I was with my brother and these two robots my Dad had built. They're a bit crazy." She looked around and shrugged. "And they're not here. I guess I'm alone."

"Not without me being here. I don't think my friends will miss me so much. How about we hang out for a bit?"

This made Dare's night.

* * *

Bodie and Glitch spent about an hour and half at the bowling alley. Some points, Bodie would glance between Mo's and Oblio's group. He noticed each had a member missing.

He also noticed that Emilia wasn't paying attention. Instead she was bowling against some random dude who she beat at least ten times. When she celebrated, shouting, "Who's your daddy?!" it caught Glitch attention. He commented how Emilia was a very loud, active girl. Bodie had paled at that and decided at that moment they should leave before "his cover was blown".

So now here they were. At the beach. It was now dark, but if it wasn't for the nearby boardwalk lights and the moon shining very brightly, it would be completely dark. A few people were at the sandy place, but Bodie and Glitch were more isolated from them. They were walking down the shore, both holding their shoes in their hands and their pants rolled up.

Glitch had let out a small sigh, looking at the moon. "You know. I think I might come to the beach more often. It's so relaxing."

"In the morning and afternoon, it's a bit more lively because more people are here. But I like it best at night. It's peaceful and gives me some time to think.", Bodie said aloud. He finished mentally with, _'About you.'_

The Korean looked up at him. "I bet. It feels cool, too."

"You know I could take you here sometime."

"That wouldn't be a bother?" Bodie shook his head and then grabbed the smaller's hand. "No. As a matter of fact, it would make my days here even brighter. To know I have great company." A blush formed again for the thousandth time. "You don't mean that."

"I seriously do."

While they talked on, Mo and Angel was watching through the binoculars they got fromthe headquarters. And you wouldn't believe they actually were hidng behind the pillars under the boardwalk.

Emilia was sitting on a rock, fiddling with her phone. "Hey. MacCoy had texted me saying he's with someone. Don't worry for him."

"I didn't notice he disappeared."

"Too busy stalking on the chico, Mo. I still don't think this is right.", Angel said, putting his binoculars down. "I mean what if they lose control and have sex on the beach?"

"Exactly why I'm watching."

Emilia and Angel exchanged looks before glancing at Mo. "Um... dude, there's such a thing called the internet. I mean if you like that-"

"I'm not talking about watching them do it and get some pleasure out of it, Emilia! First, that's just sick! Glitch is my brother! Second, what the hell?! Bodie shows off his chest and I rather not see more! I meant to stop them from doing so!"

"Okay! Okay! Stop acting like a girl."

Mo growled before turning back to spy on the couple. After a brief silence, Angel spoke. "As if you haven't checked out Bodie. At least once we all checked him out."

"I know I have.", Emilia admitted. Mo blushed. "I haven't.", he lied. And you said 'we all', Angel. I didn't know you rolled like that... or both ways down the hill." "Eh. Just wanted to know who had the better built. Me or him." "That's kind of hard to tell. I mean you're both pretty sexy." "Thank you, amiga."

"Isn't Bodie like your brother?" "Not by blood, Mo. Don't worry I say stuff like these to tease him. And don't act like you haven't teased Glitch before!"

"Maybe once or twice. I really don't care." "Mhmm."

The Hi-Def leader waved Emilia off. "Eh. Don't judge me." "I'm judging." Angel sighed with a shake of his head. He turned back to see Bodie was now carrying Glitch on his back. The younger was cuddling in the other's neck, subconsciously taking in his scent.

_'Hm. He seems like the ocean and something refreshing... vanilla? Nope. Has more spice. Cinnamon? Nah. It's- Wait! Holy dance, I'm weird.'_

Bodie felt a shift from Glitch and looked over his shoulder. "Everything okay?" Glitch nodded, looking at him. "Yeah. I'm fine." The blonde gave a brief chuckle, before looking forward. "So. When do you have to be home?"

"At least by 11."

The older nodded in understanding. "Alright. It's about 10:30 anyways. I should start taking you home now." Even though Glitch protested about it, Bodie had carried his all the way to his vehicle. The two stalking groups were following of course.

* * *

**The last part of the date continues to the next chapter.**

**Nixx: And review because this chick is psycho!**

**I will kill you off! Not afraid to turn this story into a horror!**

**Amija: *sweatdrops***


	10. Date Part 3- Wet Kisses

**We Are Family!**

**For the summary, warnings and disclaimer look back at previous chapters.**

**Notes: Refer back for any reference to this fic. Last part of their date!**

**Also, any **_**bolded and italicized text **_**is a flashback from here on out. Last chapter didn't have one though.**

* * *

_**Replies to Reviews!**_

**Makayla: I even had to laugh myself when I read their fight scene. Just imagining it brought a smile on my face and I'm glad on yours, too! Thanks for the review!**

**Dance! Kidding!**

**Rasa: *sweatdrops***

* * *

Chapter 10 - Date Part 3- Wet Kisses

"Mo, can you be a little slower? I mean you just might hit something or blow our cover."

"Emilia, you realize Bodie already knows we're stalking him, right?"

"I'm talking about Glitch, you asshole!"

"Can you to chill for once? This whole date thing turned nothing but WWE between you two!", Angel hissed. He crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat. He continued looking forward to see Bodie's car.

Emilia and Mo exchanged glances. Then they pouted at the Latino. "Sorry, Angel. Didn't mean to anger you.", the female dancer cooed, leaning over and hugging Angel's neck. He just groaned and sunk more into his seat to get out of her grasp. "Sure you didn't."

Mo gave a shrug and continued to watch the road. He noticed right before Bodie turned into the entrance of a large iron gate, a van turned into it. He figured it was Oblio. "Hm. Come on." He parked the van just near the entrance since the gate had closed after Bodie's car went in. The trio, since MacCoy was still gone, stood in front of the gate.

They looked up and gasped. "Yikes. I thought Glitch's flips were high.", Emilia said. Mo pulled out a grapple hook gun and shot it. The hook had gotten a firm grip on one of the bars. Mo planted his feet on the stone wall of the gate before climbing up. Emilia and Angel followed.

Surprisingly, with no rips of clothing, the trio made it over and proceeded over to the house.

"There's the hermano's car.", Angel pointed out, signaling to a red vehicle. The back lights went off and the sound of a car door opening was heard. Bodie came out with a noticeable smile on his face. He went over to the passenger seat and opened the door. Glitch walked out, grinning up at him.

"Bodie, I told you. You've been nice enough to me. At least let me open my own door.", the Korean said. Bodie chuckled. "Trust me. I try. I just have the sudden urge to spoil you."

He opened the back door and pulled out two bags. Glitch had went to reach for them, but Bodie stopped him from doing so. "Bodie!" "Nah. I already told you."

"Can I at least carry one?", the younger asked with large kitten eyes. Bodie gave in within seconds and handed a bag to him. He closed the car door and followed Glitch to the front entrance of the mansion.

Mo, Emilia, and Angel was watching from a well cut hedge.

"Huh. Still spoils him.", Emilia muttered with an impressed grin. Mo rolled his eyes. "Emmy, he's gonna spoil him. Whether Glitch remembers or not, he is Bodie's submissive boyfriend." "Had to throw in the submissive part, huh?"

Mo chuckled. "Yup. Just for the humor for the readers that Kiya wishes she has."

Your mama.

Anyways...

From a window, Dr. Tan watched as Bodie and Glitch walked up the steps to the door walking side by side. He didn't want to be too careless.

* * *

"Bodie, I really enjoyed this night with you. It was fun.", Glitch said in a soft tone. Bodie noted once again that Glitch was a much more shy person now. But it didn't change the fact that the lifeguard still loved him.

A soft deep chuckle was heard. "I try. I like bringing smiles to people's faces." "Well, you brought a smile to mine." "I feel honored I had."

The two stopped just at the door, silence roaming between them.

For the first time ever since he became a couple with Glitch, Bodie didn't have any words. Was it the tension he was feeling? Or just a brief hidden anger that instead of standing of Glitch's real home or his own house, the couple stood in front of Tan's? Or was it guilt?

Guilt that he felt knowing he was letting Glitch and even Dare go back to Tan to give him a chance to finish his plan?

Whatever it was, Bodie has no taste for it.

"I guess this is a good night, huh?", he heard the younger say. Bodie looked down at him, taking his hands into his own. "Yeah. But don't worry. We'll go on another date if you want."

Glitch giggled, his cheeks becoming a bit rosy from the laughter. "And you won't spoil me as much?" "Today was just the beginning. I didn't get to spoil you as much as I wanted and I only spoil those I like." "Very few or a lot?", the Korean teased. Bodie pulled him closer, their faces only inches apart.

"You're the first. And probably my only." That made a blush from cheek to cheek and across the nose. "You don't mean that." "I do." Glitch subconsciously wrapped his arms around Bodie's neck, the bag down by his feet. "You're very sweet. I like that."

_"And you liked more about me too."_

Bodie chuckled. "I can't help it." The two exchanged looks of sudden compassion and joy. Looking into those sky blue orbs, Glitch couldn't help but feel something pummeling through his chest.

* * *

_**"Bodie! Where are you?!"**_

_**A small figure roamed through the hallway in a rush. From a doorway, two sun kissed built arms came out and grabbed the smaller by the waist.**_

_**"I'm right here, love."**_

_**Green eyes locked up onto blue ones.**_

_**"Will you always?"**_

_**"Be right here when you're calling for me? Of course."**_

* * *

Glitch quickly snapped out his stupor, stepped back just a bit. Bodie looked down at him in worry. "Is something wrong? You okay?" Glitch gave a slow nod. "I'm fine."

_"What in the hell was that?"_

The younger's eyes began to wonder to the ground. He was unsure about what he just experienced. And somehow... he felt good about it, but at the same time, a little scared. "I should be heading off to bed. It's getting late and I doubt my father knows I'm home."

Bodie nodded with a small smile, still concern fogging his eyes. "Alright. I'll call you tomorrow or so?" "Yeah." Glitch leaned up and hugged Bodie around his neck, the lifeguard taking his lithe waist in his arms. "Thanks again, B.", he whispered in the older's ear. Hiding a shiver, the blonde loosened his grip enough for Glitch to pull back. And once again, they locked eyes.

Something between the gaze was pulling Glitch in. Of course Bodie knew what it was since he wasn't the victim of a brainwashing. (He would include twice but Glitch faked the first.)

The younger felt gravity slowly pushing him closer. So close their lips almost touched.

And in seconds, they did. The kiss wasn't harsh or filled with lust the two usual had. It was more innocent with patience. And almost shy. It sent the younger dancer's heart beating a thousand miles per second. Not hour.

He didn't care at the moment that Bodie was a guy he "met just yesterday" and this was their "first date". All that matter was this kiss.

And he wasn't the only one to think so.

* * *

"Mo! Put down the dart gun!" Emilia tried wrestling the said weapon out of the male's hand. The Hi-Def leader was hellbent to strike her dance partner down with a dart. Angel watched them and then the couple at the door. Then back to them. His gaze then turned to a small nearby power box to something. He read it and sighed.

"I really hate to do this to the hermano and his amour.", he whispered to himself. He crawled from behind the bush and went over to the box and clicked on a switch.

He turned just in time to watch as Bodie and Glitch parted away from each other as sprinklers turned on them first before turning to the bushes. Angel grabbed Mo and Emilia and pulled them away in time before they got wet.

Mo gave him a look. "What the hell-" "Look, amigo." The other two turned and saw Glitch and Bodie shaking water off of them.

Bodie had turned and looked at his love. "Wow. I don't know whether to say that was a way to cool down or that was just harsh.", he teased. Glitch giggled. "You're a tease." He leaned up and kissed Bodie's cheek before picking up his bags. "Night, Bodie. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Night." With a love struck grin, Bodie watched as the other went into the house before he rushed into his car before the sprinklers came back around.

Glitch had went upstairs to his room, sighing all the way. He settled the surprisingly dry bags on his bed before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower and a dry change of clothes.

His mind was stuck on the kiss he just had. He would touch his lips once in a while, remembering how well _**matched **_Bodie's lips were against his. It felt wonderful.

He got out the bathroom, now in just an oversized tee and cotton shorts, and flopped down on his bed. He pushed one bag gently onto the floor, reminding himself to go through it tomorrow and opened the other.

He pulled out three plushies that Bodie won him earlier. Two of them were kittens. The third was a panda. Looking at each he easily fell in love with each adorable face and cuddled them to his chest. He laid back onto the pillows and sighed once again before his eyes eventually closed and allowed him sleep.

* * *

**I'm sure those plushies are easy to know who I'm referring to.**

**Anyways, tell me what you guys thought about the last part of the date! **


	11. My Sister is a Balcony Ninja

**We Are Family!**

**Remember: if you need to know the warnings, notes, disclaimers and summary of this fic, look back to previous chapters.**

* * *

_**Replies to Reviews!**_

**Jay: I got to say, I'm loving the #TeamEpicKiya. Love ya for it! They are falling in love again, repeat of the love! And don't worry, Dare and MacCoy will have a couple of chapters focusing on themselves. As for D-Cypher, their debate will continue on. It's funny to me. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Makayla: Don't worry, I'm updating as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now let's throw in a little more crazy, shall we?**

**Emilia: Shall we not?**

**... Nope. We're doing it.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - My Sister is a Balcony Ninja

It was around two in the morning when Glitch had been woken up from the sound of his phone ringing and vibrating. He threw his hand out and grabbed it, seeing he had a new text message.

**SisterPinky - Can u open ur balcony doors?**

Glitch raised an eyebrow at the message and looked up. He screamed, rolling off his bed in shock and onto the floor. He growled when he took another look and saw it was just Dare. He walked over, with annoyance, and opened the doors to his balcony, letting the older in. "Thanks, bro.", Dare cooed, hugging him.

The Korean rolled his emerald eyes. "Dare, what the hell makes you think that it's okay to wake someone up at two in the morning? And what were you doing out there?"

Dare blushed an extreme red. "Um... well... I was out with... with someone...", she whimpered shyly. Glitch's eyes widened. "Out with someone? Wait! You were with a boy?!" A covered hand forced itself over his mouth. "Shush! Not so loud."

The hand uncovered his mouth after a few seconds.

Glitch let out a smirk conquer his lips.

"So you were with a boy.", he said, keeping the statement definite. Dare just confirmed it when her whole face turned cherry red. There was no point of lying to him. _"This has to be karma for me spying on his date."_, she thought.

Dare nodded. "Yeah."

She yelped when the younger pulled her onto his bed. "You tell me everything that happened between you two, what's his name, what does he look like, EVERYTHING!"

"Alright! Alright!"

She made herself comfortable on the bed, Glitch sitting across from her holding one of the plushies Bodie won him. "So?" Dare thought for a minute. "I'll tell... if you tell me how your date with the hot Blondie went." She knew half of it, but... you know the rest. Well, about to know the rest.

It was Glitch's turn to blush. "Sure. Sure. Now spill, sis!"

Dare cleared her throat. "Well, I met this guy named MacCoy. Cute guy and very sweet. He has this Russian accent that I think is just the coolest! His hair is just the brightest of oranges, reminds me of a smoothie. and his eyes! They're this beautiful blue that would make even the sky jealous!" Dare gave a soft sigh. "He's so dreamy."

Glitch giggled. "I bet." He began tapping rapidly on her thigh. "Now tell me about the date, damn it! Give me the deats!"

"Alright." Dare pushed Glitch closer to the edge of the bed before continuing.

"Well..."

* * *

**I decided that this serves as a filler chapter. I know it's shorter than short, but I want to dedicate what happened to Dare and MacCoy on their date to a chapter by itself. Since Glitch and Bodie's date was three parts.**

**Bodie: It was, wasn't it? **

**Duh! Also... today's my birthday! 7/22! My mom and aunt took me shopping for some things and I found this shirt with my intial on it. It was absolutely me! I was so freaking happy!**

**Anyways, review!**


End file.
